Emerald and Onyx
by llwild1992
Summary: One night he saw her, one night was all it took for the Uchiha Clan to be revived, the Village hates the mother, and the new Uchihas Can Sasuke except the fact that he’s a father? Can Shoji and Koji exsept the man that makes their mom cry? compleat! OCCns
1. Part 1

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Emerald and Onyx

Part 1(Sasuke's part)

Sasuke and the rest of teem Hebi walked threw the small village called bukke, known for its massive church and honorable priest and priestess. This was just a pit stop before they traded to the ruins of Otogakure to finish their business, and finally destroy everything that could prove to be a threat to the shinobi world, Orochimaru did like to experiment, and he hid most of his powerful weapons away.

He is now close to twenty-one and has completed his first ambition; he's just traveling with Hebi until he gets close enough to his home village, to complete his second one.

He already had his plan set, the woman was perfect to be the mother of his children, and one of the best parts was that she loved him no matter what. She would do anything for him, and the best part was she already belonged to him, Body, sole, and mind.

He often found himself thinking about her, her porcelain face, soft skin, long legs, and so much more, she was perfect. Not like he loved her or anything, _the _Uchiha Sasuke never loves. It's been so many years, since he loved anyone, or even said the word itself meaning it.

He was fond of her, very fond, they where what you could say childhood sweethearts, best friends. But after the massacre of his clan, he shut himself off from the rest of the world, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that she cared about him, and tried to help, to understand him. Hebi stopped at a tea shop, the sat down and ordered, Karin, Suigetsu both ordered herbal tea, Juugo didn't want anything, and neither did Sasuke.

They sat there with Karin gawking at Sasuke, Suigetsu eyeing every female that he could see, and Sasuke completely ignoring his surroundings, his mind with busy replaying his memories of his best friend saving his life from his ever so annoying fan girls.

"_My payment for saving your life, is you have to be my friend from this day forward, I've seen you at school and you have no friends, so now I'll be your friend." she said smiling, the young Sasuke frowned that this girl expected him you follow what she just said._

Her smile was the most captivating of her features, even when she was grown it was still her best asset. when they where kids that smile alone would get him to do many thing six year old boys wouldn't normally do, like hold her hand, take walks with her, he even let her play with his hair.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke opened his eyes and found Karin clinging to his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, "Why don't you like me? Do you like someone else; if you do I bet I can be ten times as fun." She said smirking, he shuttered at her last statement.

No one could top the woman that he had an attachment to, she was beautiful, and had a wonderful and caring personality, yes she was made just for him. Sasuke knew, when they where children he did start to fall for her, a small child crush but now that he's grown the crush has turned into something else.

But what?

….

Its not love.

….

It's a strong bond.

….

He is a man and a man has needs, but he doesn't feel that way about her most of the time, because of that one incident, that encounter with his childhood love, and now his target for the revival of the Uchiha Clan, the one instant she saw him, and he didn't feel inside.

He was on a routine watch, walking around their camp sight, he just so happened to run into a female ANBU it was her, at that moment time had stopped, and something happened between them:

_When she opened her eyes it was already midnight. She blinked a few times to adjust her vision; before she fell asleep she saw a blinding white light._

_Above her, sparkling white stars, blinking down at her. She was fully aware of the warm body draped over her tiny yet strong and solid frame. _

_His skin was still covered with thin film of sweat, his hair still a bit damp from their encounter. Absent-mindedly, Sakura ran a hand over his smooth locks, not looking at his face, because his eyes where closed, exhausted from what had happened hours before. His head was resting on her bare chest his breath tickling her skin as he calmly breathed._

'_**Could he be asleep?' **__her inner self asked._

'_Who knows, Sasuke-kun is an excellent shinobi, he could be faking.'_

'_**What will you do, you know what might happen? Did you really want it this way?' **__her inner self asked as she thought of what might come of this encounter. This was all Tsunade's fault, for giving her a mission so close to where Hebi had been hiding out, so they could find the Akatsuki and kill Uchiha Itachi. _

_And now here she is lying naked under the love of her life, the one man she promised everything to, the man she saved her first everything for, first kiss, first date, first make-out session, etcetera._

_She suddenly stopped what she was doing to this hair and closed her eyes, this was terrible, its not like he would stop what he was doing and leave with her and go back home. This was THE Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most headstrong, self-assured, stubborn men she had ever met in her life._

'_**This is bad; he doesn't love you, what will he do, what will WE do?' **__her inner self was almost beating herself up, this was just to confusing for a sixteen year-old's mind to handle._

"_Sakura." Sasuke said looking up at her resting his chin on her chest, his arms where under her, embracing her, his haori shirt covering their lower bodies, he eyes staring at her, with a familiar emotion that she hasn't seen in years._

"_Hai Sasuke-kun." she answered as she felt him pull one of his arms out form under her, and used it to push a stray strand of hair from her eyes. This was strange; she was not use to his touchy-feely Sasuke._

"_I have to go soon." He said resting his hand on the side of her head, on her long pink hair._

"_Yes I know." she said looking at him with a black expression. _

"_This changes nothing between us, so don't expect me to leave with you, or revile my undying love for you." He said as his stair became icy once more._

"_I'm not twelve any more Sasuke-kun, I know that." she said looking back up at the stars._

"_I will return to the village once I get my revenge." __**That **__caught her off guard. She looked down at his eyes is disbelief. "Really I want my clan to thrive in the village once more." he said moving his final arm from under her, and pushed himself up over her. _

_He instantly felt Sakura being to cry, she was upset that he was leaving her again. Sasuke closed his eyes: he had been expecting it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He said her name and caught her attention, she looked up and he was looking at her seriously. Sakura blinked her tears away, her jade eyes large and innocent._

_He leant down and brushed his lips over hers, she lifted her head up and they captured each others lips in a slow kiss. He kissed her, gently, and she knew he was saying goodbye in his own way._

"_We'll meet again. Do you remember you promised when I left the first time?" he murmured against her lips._

"_I do." she muttered as she kissed him one finally time, he pushed himself off of her revealing her ivory body, he slightly smiled enjoying the sight of her naked body._

_Sakura pushed up her body up and wrapped her slim arms around his torso, Sasuke placed his arms along her back and guided her up, and she looked up at him as he slid her ANBU black top over her head and covered the top of her body. She hugged him once more and leaned into his chest she allowed herself to cry just a little and silently whispered, "I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

_His eyes became darker and he smirked "Good." he returned her embrace and kissed her hair, "You are mine now, and forever, you will be the mother of my children, if you accept that of course." He said._

"_Yes, I choose that role Sasuke-kun." she said moving away from him, picking up her underwear and pants._

"_Good, take care Sakura…..chan." Sakura froze as she heard the honor title he added at the end of her name. She turned but he was already gone._

Sasuke suddenly pulled away from the annoying female on his arm and stood, Karin, she looked up and frowned, He just stared back, and he turned and walked away. The other watched at the "Leader" of Hebi walked out of the small village.

He stopped at the riverbed that was not to far from the town. He was staring that the water for the longest time, as he was about to turn away when the water suddenly looked like the woman that has captivated his thoughts for four years.

'Sakura-chan?! I have a bad feeling.' he felt a strange and eerie wind blow threw him and a bad vibe overtake him.

* * *

In the village of Konoha two young boys ran threw the village, running from a older boy who was shouting at them, the boys just laughed and kept running, their ebony hair flowing in the wind, one of them had black eyes, as black as coal, and the other dark green eyes. Both wearing black shirts and whit pants, they ran smiling as the older boy finally stopped. 

They ran down another street and into a small ground level apartment. It was small but cozy they kicked off their shoes and ran into the kitchen.

"Mother!" the one with black eyes smiled at a woman who was standing at the large sliding glass window door, in a daze.

"Mom!" the other said smiling. their mother slowly turned around, reveling ivory skin, long pink hair, and green eyes.

"Welcome home, Koji-kun, Shoji-kun." Sakura smiled as the boys ran up and hugged her waist.

* * *

R 

E

V

I

E

W

Just gonna be a short one, please review once you read it!


	2. Part 2

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Emerald and Onyx

Part 2 (Sakura's part)

"_Mother!" the one with black eyes smiled at a woman who was standing at the large sliding glass window door, in a daze._

"_Mom!" the other said smiling. Their mother slowly turned around, reveling ivory skin, long pink hair, and green eyes._

"_Welcome home, Koji-kun, Shoji-kun." Sakura smiled as the boys ran up and hugged her waist._

Sakura sat up in bed and looked at the two lumps under the green sheets. She smiled and lifted the covers, revealing her two twin sons, both who are her most prized and priceless possessions. They fill her life with the most simplest of smiles.

There was a thunderstorm last night; they must have gotten in with her then, they area only four, well almost five, the still cant sleep by themselves at some points.

she pulled one of the up and placed him on a pillow, it was Shoji, the youngest of her twins, he loves to be next to her, always has to hold her hand, or have her look at him. Shoji is somewhat like her, he can be naïve and foolish, but he's still just a young child.

She stepped out of bed and picked up Koji, the big strong one, the one who is independent, and smart, as well as a trouble maker. Naruto has rubbed off him a little too much; he often gets his brother to go along with his scams. But on the inside he's a full momma's-boy.

She pulled the cover over her sons' and allowed them to sleep. Walked out of her room and into the bathroom, and got ready to teach at the academe, after she got pregnant with the twins, Tsunade was furious with her, after she beat Sakura black and blue, she healed her, than beat her again.

But she knew Tsunade was worried about her, she did think of Sakura as a daughter, and with maternal instincts running wiled she banded her form going on missions, and only gave her hospital work, medic-nin training classes, and the opportunity to teach children. She took it, as she raise her sons, she protected man other children and taught them to be good shinobi, and in some cases better people.

Sakura combed her damp hair and pulled it over to the side and tied it to the side, to it rested on the right side. She dried off her face and put on a bit of red lipstick, Sakura now kind of looks like a pink haired Tsunade. She smiled at her reflection and dresses her self in a jounin vest and her normal brown skirt; she no longer wears her headband, because she sees no need now that she is no longer an active kunoichi.

As she walks out of the bathroom she sees that her sons are no longer in her room, but in theirs. As usual, they left trails of cloths leading form her doorway to their room.

"Kids." She smiles and starts to pick up their cloths, and places the in the hamper. Boy's will be boys, but their not just any boys their Uchihas. Yes that right, her first and last encounter with Sasuke five years ago, got her pregnant, and one of the worst thing that she had to go threw as a new mother, the village knew who's sons they where. They looked exactly like Sasuke.

The village hated her; they hated her sons, because their father was a traitor and a missing-nin. People wouldn't even look at Sakura; they would throw her out of places because of what happened. It hurt so much that first year, she was a new mother and scared to death that she didn't know what was wrong when either of them cried for no apparent reason. Now she had to take dirty looks, whispers, roomers, and hateful words to her face.

After that first year she knew that that was how Naruto felt for almost all for his life. Even now he still receives those stares, no matter if he is a great Jounin, and soon to be Hokage, people still despise him, because of what happened to the village the night he was born.

Sakura took all of it, the hate the roomers, all of it, and you know what?

……..?

She has become stronger than anyone in that village.

You see young men walk around the village acting like they are strong and tough, but they have no idea what the words Tough, or Strong mean.

Sakura went threw hell and back, raising her twin sons, teaching them how to speak, how to walk, run, play, and love life and everything in the world. And she did it all with a smile on her face, she did now allow everything that she went threw get to her; she did not allow it to affect her sons in any way.

Raising her sons in isolation, teaching them to see the brighter side of every situation, she became tough. Tough like a person who battled cancer, or is battling cancer, those people know what it means to be tough; to act like nothing is wrong when they know that they are hurting, to keep fighting, for themselves and their families. That is being tough, and Sakura is tougher than any person in the world.

"Koji-kun, Shoji-kun lets go breakfast is on the table." She said as she watched her sons run threw the hallway and into the kitchen where she waited with their breakfasts. they sat down and began to eat their breakfast, Shoji was blabbing about something, and Koji was just staring out the window oblivious to everything around him.

"Well, guess who is babysitting you today?" Sakura said standing and taking her sons plates to the kitchen. Koji looked at Shoji and smiled.

"Uncle Lee!" they shouted waving their hands in the air. Sakura giggled and they shouted even louder. As if on que Lee ran into the house and was instantly attacked by the boys.

"Sakura-Hime, I've come to escort the little convicts to their prison." He said as Shoji pulled on his back and jumped on his shoulders, while Koji was on his waist and smiling.

"Uncle Lee aren't trouble makers, well I'm not." Shoji said smiling; Koji stuck his tong out to his brother.

"Thanks a lot Lee-san, Boys be good for him, I don't want a repeat of the bologna on the sealing incident." she said. The boys blushed remembering that they where up till three in the mourning scraping bologna off of Lee's sealing. Lee smiled and turned to leave with both children strapped to his legs.

* * *

Latter that after noon: 

Sakura was in the back yard drying towels that she washed after she got home. The back gate opened and the twins came running in, holding something.

"Mother!" Shoji shouted running behind his brother.

"Mom!" Koji shouted. Sakura turned around and her sons stopped in front of her.

"What? Did you two have fun with Lee?" She asked smiling.

"Lee, taught us how to make origami dogs, but mine's not very good." shoji asked as she and Koji reached up to their mother holding their creations, Koji's was perfect, Shoji's was a little flat, and looked like it took a wile to get right. Sakura smile and looked at their dogs.

"Why they are perfect, and so life like." Sakura said taking the one Shoji made, "I'm glad you two found something else to do other than wreck Lee's house." she said making the boys blush. She laughed at them and turned around.

"Mother, if we are good at this, wait until we learn jutsus, then we'll be strong and all powerful." Koji said smiling. Sakura stopped laughing and looked at her boys, her expression was worried. But why, why was she worried?

"Why would you want to be all powerful, you have all the strength you need in here." she said pointing to Shoji's heart.

"So we can find our father." Shoji asked smiling. Koji looked at his brother, than at his mother, she was emotionless, her green eyes where small, like she was afraid of what Shoji just said.

'**Hell no they want to find Sasuke-kun, what if they do, oh man I haven't thought that far ahead, I just want them to be the best people they can be, not got out and try and find their father, this is bad, this is really bad!' **Inner Sakura was running around in her mind with rivers of tears flowing out of her eyes, her hands on her heads and spacing out.

What would happen if Sasuke returned, of if they found him? She knew that she promised him that she would be the mother of his children than night, and well is already the mother of his children. But would he recognize them as his children and heirs, would he hate them?

She was even starting to doubt her feeling for him; she was still only a child when she promised him she would become the Uchiha matriarchic, now she still is a child. At sixteen she became a mother, and at twenty-one had to become wiser beyond her years, and yet still a child herself, her mother died two years ago, and her father disowned her, when she told him that she was pregnant with Koji and Shoji.

And throughout this entire ordeal with her being pregnant and alone; where was the so called father? Where was he to teach the boys how to ride a bike, or how to play baseball, or other things? (**I'm not a boy and my father's never home, so what do I know what a father is suppose to teach his kids?)** Where was he when she was giving birth to _**his **_sons?

Gallivanting off in the middle of nowhere trying to do a noble cause for his clan and kill his brother. Without even the knowledge that his clan has already been resurrected, and that his sons what to know him to see him for once in their short lives. Or that they wish to see him with their mother every day, just so she could be happy.

"Mother?" Shoji asked as he saw their mother drift into a daze. Koji frowned and bit his lip.

"Shoji you are such a baka!" He said taking the dog that was still in Sakura's hands and running off. Shoji turned and looked at his brothers back, the Haruno white circle embroidered around an Uchiha Crest, symbolizing Sakura and Sasuke's Families.

"I'm sorry mother." He said turning and running after his brother, leaving Sakura standing in the back yard as silent tears flowed down her face.

"No I'm sorry my sons, I'm the Baka." she confessed falling to her kneed and covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry for everything, my sons, my sons." she cried.

* * *

"Koji wait for me!" Shoji shouted as he ran after his brother threw the streets. 

"_Look at them, disgraceful, I can't believe she's raising the bastard sons of that Uchiha." _a woman whispered to another.

"_Worst of all she allows them to wear that crest on the back of their shirts." _another whispered as they watched the children run to the forest entrance to the village.

After a wile Koji did stop she at on a hill and buried his head in his knees and silently cried. Shoji caught up to him and sat next to him, he knew soon Koji would say what bothered him, but he just needed to wait until his brother was ready.

"You can be such a fool little brother." Koji muttered. Shoji's eyes popped at what he just said. Koji lifted his head and wiped the rivers of tears on each side of his face. "Don't you see that talking about dad makes mom upset!?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, but that is what we want to do, isn't it?" Shoji said lowering his head.

"Yes, but mom's not ready to know that. Every time we mention Dad she gets really sad, and I don't like to see her sad." He said looking up at the clouds that where purple, orange, and pink. They sat their longer as they watched the sun begin to set in slow motion.

"Koji-kun, Shoji-kun," They turned to see their mother leaning on a tree, "Time for dinner, kids." she smiled; they stood and took their dogs and started to walk home. Shoji walked along side Sakura and took her hand, Koji walked on the opposite side with his hands in his pockets, and his emerald eyes looking at their mother. Her emerald eyes where looking at the sky, and her fake smile plastered on her face.

"Mom?" Koji asked worriedly.

"How about I tell you a bedtime story about your father." She said making the kids faces light up, with enthusiasm; Shoji leaned back and looked at Koji.

"Can you tell us what he looks like first?" Koji asked. Sakura smiled and looked at Shoji.

"He looks like you Shoji, except his hair spikes up in the back, other than that you are the spitting image of him, so do you Koji but you have my eyes." She smiled. Koji smiled and blushed a little and walked right next to Sakura and wrapped his hands on her arm and leaned his head on it.

"You're the best mom." He said smiling; Shoji mirrored the same position and closed his eyes. Sakura smiled and continues walking.

'**I hope you know what your doing?' **inner Sakura said.

* * *

anotherchapter done, remember this is just a short one, but still REVIEW and i mean it!

Koji- Historical facts

Shoji- possession


	3. Part 3

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Emerald and Onyx

Part 3 (Koji and Shoji's part)

Sakura was sitting at the table in the kitchen correcting a bunch of student's test, frowning at the few that got lower than average grades, and smiling for 100's. Down the hall, Koji opened the door to his room quietly, and stuck his head out, and smiled as he saw that his mother's back was facing him.

With a little evil smile he started to creep his way down to her, with a whistle in hand, still smiling.

'Closer….closer…..just a little more.' He smiled even more as he was right behind his mother, he took a deep breath and placed the whistle on his lips and-

"Don't even think about it, Uchiha Koji!" Sakura said in a demanding and warning voice.** (Yep the twins surname is Uchiha) **

Koji faltered and turned his head and blew out that big breath he was gonna use to scare his mother. He smiled and chuckled a little and walked around the table and sat in his seat.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked as Sakura healed out her hand, asking for the whistle, without looking at her son, he gave it to her and frowned.

"I'm your mother I know everything, and I have eyes on the back of my head like all mothers," Shoji tiptoed around the hall and went over to a jar, silently opened it and pulled out a cookie, "Put it back Shoji!" the sound of his mother's voice catching him surprised him and made him jump and throw the cookie back into the jar, this made his brother laugh. "Now where have you been Shoji?" She asked eyeing her son.

"I thought you knew everything mom." Koji said smiling. "Mom that story was so funny lat nigh; dad was such a pushover when he was little." Koji said smiling.

Sakura kept her promise and told them a memory she had of when she had gotten Sasuke to climb onto his house's roof and try to see her on her roof, the poor thing, he got too scared to come down and was up their all night, until Itachi found him.

"I don't want you to ever do that to any one, Koji, he wouldn't talk to me for a month." She smiled and continued to grad the papers. Today there was no school so Sakura was home and was able to watch her boys, though now they can leave the house and wreak havoc on the village.

Shoji joined them at the table and watched his mother as she read over the tests. Koji could feel that all Shoji wanted was Sakura to look at him, he smiled and began to swing hi feet, going higher every time until he finally kicked his brother's leg.

"OOOWWWWWW!" Shoji shouted as Koji laughed.

"Koji!" Sakura said still not looking at her sons, "Leave your brother alone." She said, Koji muttered a sorry, but suddenly someone ran to Shoji and pushed him odd of the chair and looked at Sakura, and smiled.

A band-aid on his right temple, brown/pink hair, a bruise on his left eye and a tooth missing in his mouth, covered in dirt and waving at Koji and his mother.

"Hey Aunty Sakura, you look so nice and pretty today." He said as Koji pushed himself under the table.

"Hello Kagyaku." Sakura gave a slight wave and Koji tackled him, then Shoji joined his brother and they started too wrestle with this boy.

His name is Haruno Kagyaku, Sakura's parents took in her older cousin after the nine-tailed fox incident, he was orphaned because his parents where shinobi. He had been married for eight years, and his son Kagyaku, is around six. He gets into trouble a lot more than Koji does. He and his father are about the only people** (Excluding the rookie nine, and team Gai, and a few other shinobi)** that don't hate her, and accept the twins.

"Kagyaku, knock it off." a male's voice called out, the boys immediately stopped and let each other go, as a man with dark _pink _hair, well almost red walked into the kitchen, and stood behind Sakura.

"Hello Tsukene-kun." She said as he bent down and kissed her cheek. "What do we owe this pleasure of you coming to out home?" She asked looking up at her cousin.

"Simple, my son wanted to come over and ask if you sons would like to go and play with him, at the new kid park." He said watching Koji and Shoji jump for joy.

"That's quite alright I have to go see Tsunade-sama and do a few things to do." Sakura said as she finished the last of her test, and finally looked up, Koji and Shoji where already at the door getting their shoes on. Her cousin kissed her head once more and joined his son and second cousins at the door.

"I'll pick them up around four." Sakura shouted as they left the house.

The four of them walked threw the village with the usual cold stares towered the Uchiha Twins, only Tsukene understands why the people of Konoha hate them. Two of the children ran down the roads, but Koji stayed beside is cousin, watching the people point him and his brother and whispered about them.

If its one thing Koji doesn't like its people who judge him or his brother, he hates it. And most of all he hates that he doesn't know why the adults of the village hate them. What did they ever do, they are just four years old, and they just learned how to speak in full sentences last year.

Koji is the only one out of the twins that notice how the adults look at them, he is smart. He knows that something about them makes the adults turn away when ever they are near, or turn and whisper. Is it because of how they look? The family crests on the back of their shirts, their mom?

Koji shuttered as he felt a hand on his back, pushing him to walk faster. He looked up at his cousin who was smiling at him, not an ounce of hate or dislike in his expression, this man really did care about him and his brother.

"Come on Koji-san keep moving I'm sure your mother wouldn't like it that I lost you." He smiled. Koji returned the smile and ran to catch up with his brother.

--X--

Koji and Shoji sat against as wall as they watched fathers and their children play on the play ground. they didn't want to play when thy saw just how many fathers where with their children, playing catch, pushing them on the swings, going down the slide with their children, blowing raspberries. Shoji griped his kaki shorts and resisted the urge to cry. Koji was just leaning on the wall. Thinking about what would happen in their father was there

"Come along dear," Another pulled her son into the playground, once she said the brothers sitting on the wall she pulled her child away from them. "Don't go up to those two son." she said looking away. Her son looked at the brothers.

"Why mamma they look nice." He said smiling at them, Koji and Shoji smiled at him and where about to go up to him.

"Because they aren't good, never go up to them, or mamma will be very displeased and upset." She said pulling him away. The boys frowned and looked down.

"Yes mamma." the boy said looking away.

"Koji, are we different or something?" Shoji asked feeling his hair. Koji muttered a no and looked up to the sky; he smiled at the light that was hitting his face.

"Koji-kun, Shoji-kun what are you doing?" Sakura appeared at the gates leaning down and smiling. The boys stood and smiled at their mother. "Well ready to go home?" Sakura said standing up and placed her hands on her hips. she noticed Koji wasn't looking at her as he started to walk out of the park, she looked over in the direction, and her heart skipped a beat.

'Fathers.' she looked at her son and tried to smile. Koji looked dup at her and she could tell that he was about to cry, and so was Shoji. She squatted down and took Koji's chin in her hands and brought his head to hers and kissed his somewhat big forehead.

"Koji-kun, you are always loved." She smiled as Koji finally began to cry; he wrapped his arms around her neck and cried into her hair. She rubbed his back and made calming noises. Shoji was standing neck to her looking at the ground.

He took hold of her left hands and slipped his figures in between hers. She slowly took hold of Koji and stood, still holding on to Shoji's hand; she turned and began to walk home.

The glares the mother and sons received my other mothers and fathers did not go unnoticed by Sakura, she paid it no mind as she walked her sons home.

--X--

Team Hebi walked out of a flaming building that was located in sound, on of the final buildings where Orochimaru kept his weapons hidden. Sasuke was the last to walk out as the building collapsed. Karin stretched her arms in the air and smiled.

"That's about the last of them, so what are you all planning to do now that we're done?" She asked looking at Sasuke. Suigetsu smirked as he thought of immoral and indecent things he would like to do with women.

"First of, I'll return this sword back to Zabuza's grave, it belongs to him." he said still thinking improperly, Juugo stayed quiet as he walked alongside Sasuke. Karin turned and began to walk backwards, with her hands behind her back.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I'll return home and revive my clan." He said closing his eyes, a cherry blossomed tree filled his mind and a specific and familiar pink haired woman appeared next to it, she was holding out her hand, excepting him back.

"To do that you need a woman to do it with." Suigetsu said licking his lips.

"Oh pick me!" Kirin Said razing her hand, then all three boys broke out laughing at what she said, Sasuke more of a small chuckle.

"No," They looked back; Sasuke was walking off in the direction on Konoha, "I have another better woman in mind for that." He said as his body disappeared from their sight.

* * *

R 

E

V

I

E

W

Well there you go, the next chapter.

Kagyaku- causing pain

Tsukene-root


	4. Part 4

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Emerald and Onyx

Part 4 (can I love)

"_No," They looked back; Sasuke was walking off in the direction on Konoha, "I have another better woman in mind for that." He said as his body disappeared from their sight_

"What did he mean, 'I have a better woman in hind for that?' that guy is really aloof." Suigetsu said trying to sound like Sasuke, Karin frowned and stared at him with her creepy red eyes.

"What woman would be better than me? Our babies would be good looking and smart, and I would…." Juugo and Suigetsu place their hands on her mouth not wishing to hear her speak any more.

"Let's go wit him." Juugo finally spoke; the others nodded and ran after him.

--x--

Sakura walked into her house with the now sound asleep Koji in her arms, and a quickley falling asleep Shoji by her side.

Not bothering to turn the lights on she walked into the boys room, revealing dark red walls, and a white sealing, their bedding was dark blue, the beds where just mattresses on the floor, because they still aren't big enough for real beds, and sometimes Koji has to make repeated trips to the bathroom at night.

She placed Koji on the bed and kissed his head, Shoji was still standing next to her, she picked him up and he instantly went limp in her arms. She placed Shoji in his bed and kissed his head, while she was leaning over; a piece of carved wood on a chain fell out from under her shirt. It was brown with a cherry blossom carved into it. She sat up and took the necklace in her hands and ran her figure over the blossom.

"Mother?" she looked down and Shoji was awake. "Can you tell us one more story please?" She looked back and Koji was on his stomach leaning on his hands.

"Okay how about the story of two friends that never wanted to forget their bond?" She said placing the necklace under her red shirt. The kids nodded and she settled in the chair that was in between the beds.

"Long ago, there was a little boy who had no friends. He was very cute and popular even at a young age, he came from a powerful family; he had his older brother, but no real friends. One day while walking home a mob of his 'fan girls' chased him home, bad for him his mother went out so she locked the door, and left him a note saying wait for her to get back. The girls gained on him, he closed his eyes and waited to be covered in their hugs and kisses, but it never came:

Sakura narrating:

"_Hay," A girl's voice said, "You can get up now." She said again, he opened his eyes and realized that he was sitting on the ground, "I felt so bad for you so I saved you." She smiled, as he stood he realized how cute she was, most of all her smile. _

"_Your cute, no wonder you have a fan club at such a young age," She said smiling once more, the boy felt his cheeks heat up, "Okay, I saved your life you owe me something in return." She laughed as the boy frowned and began to kick the side of his house._

"_Hay what did that door ever do to you?" she laughed "I know, you will be my friend for ever and ever." She said turning and leaving, the boy didn't say anything he just stared at the back of her shirt with his mouth a gape._

End of Narration

Many years passed and the boy came to like his savor and even called her his friend. To show his friendship he created a locket just for her, with a cherry blossom on the front. He spent days trying to come up with a plan, and he succeeded. As he finished he placed a picture of himself in the locket.

When he gave it to her he said that there was a secret way to open it, that only he and she would know. She hugged him and told him that she loved it. As they grew older, they drifted like most friends do, as tile passed he forgot their bond and the locket, but she never did, and still has it to this day."

Sakura looked at her boys and smiled; they laid their heads down and got ready to sleep. Pulled the covers over each of them and kissed their heads. As she closed the door, she hears Koji mutter something, along the lines of: "that was of you and dad wasn't it mom?"

She closed the door, and turned to walk down the hall to her room, but found she could not move. She leaned back on to the door, and her hands found its way to where the necklace rested under her shirt, she pulled it out and looked at it.

A small tear ran down her face and she grasped the bottom left corner, you could see a fine line crossing the charm. She pushed her chakra into it, and it automatically turned around and took the shape of a heart. She smiled as she pushed on the right side and made it open.

In the locket was a small picture of her beloved Sasuke. The child she knew and fell in love with. She stared at the photo for a long time before she closed it, and it became a rectangle once again.

"Childhood memories. Sasuke-kun cant love." she said placing it under her shirt and walking to her room to lie down.

--X--

Sasuke looked behind his shoulder to find the others following him. He shrugged and kept walking picking up his pace.

"Sasuke, come on we always travel together, for almost seven years." Karin said catching up to him, Sasuke shuttered, seven years with these people? Maybe he should have split up from them after he killed Itachi?

"Where are we headed?" Suigetsu asked. But Sasuke didn't answer, he just wanted to get back as soon as possible with no interruptions. He needed to see her again; to holder her in his arms once again, to make sure no one took her away from him in the last five years.

He was sure that she wouldn't break his promise to him, she never once did. He knew that she still loved him; he could feel it in his bones. Sakura was destined to be his; every thing about her was his. The way she smiled, the way she talked, they way she looked at him, all of that belonged to him.

But should he be thinking like that? That sounds a little possessive doesn't it? Aren't men possessive over women they love? But he is Uchiha Sasuke he can't love, can he? Can one night with Sakura make him care? Can five years without tasting her pink lips, of feel her breath on his skin, make him want her again? Did needing to hold her in his arms, make him need to go back and be with her?

Did he unconsciously fall in love with the one woman who still loved him?

Can that even happen to Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you love me, I've been with you for five years? I could be the mother of you children," he smirked and kept walking that pissed her off, "and I will be, who's the woman you have in mind Sasuke-kun?" she asked cracking her knuckles.

"Your not gonna kill her, not that I would let you. First off I hate you, second off you are overly annoying and stupid, and third can't you take a hint." Sasuke said looking at her Sharingan ablaze.

Karin stopped and couldn't believe what she just heard. Suigetsu smile and stood next her as Juugo and Sasuke kept walking. She was staring out into space. He smiled and slapped her back, making her yelp.

"There are plenty of other evil killing fish in the sea." He said waling away. Karin frowned and looked dup and raised her arms in the air.

"But non as dark tall and sexy as Sasuke!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, if it was possible people on the other side of the world could hear that scream.

"So Sasuke, when you get to the village what will you do, not like that will just prance into the village with out arresting you?" Suigetsu said as he caught up to the other two.

"I know the forest well, I can get into the Hokage tower easily. But I'm not sure of you three, there was a reason what I left alone." he said. "Well be their tomorrow."

* * *

R  
E

V

I

E

W

Please? Well Sasuke is coming back!


	5. Part 5

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Emerald and Onyx

Part 5 (return/ surprise)

"_Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to see a young Sasuke running toward her, his family was at a near by stand. It was the spring festival, every one was in the main street playing around and having fun. Sasuke ran up to her and smiled. _

"_Hey Sakura-chan, want to meet my family?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. Sasuke took her by the hand and lead her to the Uchiha main family._

"_Mother, Father, big brother, this is my friend Sakura-chan." Sakura bowed to the head of the Uchiha clan and smiled at Itachi; who looked away from the young girl. _

"_I didn't know you had such a cute friend Sasuke-kun." Mikoto said wining at her husband. _

"_Mother!" Sasuke said blushing, Sakura just smiled at that._

"_Sakura." A woman called, Sakura turned around and looked; it was her mother._

"_It was nice to meat you Uchiha-sama." She bowed again, and turned, as she was about to run off, an idea struck her, she turned to Sasuke who was still blushing and looking at the ground and kissed his cheek._

"_Bye, Sasuke-kun." She said running off. Sasuke's family watched as Sasuke fell to the ground, as stiff as a piece of steal. _

"MOTHER!" Sakura eyes sprung open, she was in her bedroom, she could see repeated lightning bolts strike the sky, and thunder following it. She looked to the side and found two pares of eyes looking at her, one of them was emerald and the other onyx.

"We're scared can we get in with you?" it was clearly Shoji talking, she nodded and lifted the baby of her boys on to her bed, Koji would jump on soon.

"There is nothing to be scared of." she said, but then thunder roared over the village quite loudly. The twins hid their heads in Sakura's chest and hugged her arms.

"Why does it have to do that?" Koji asked.

"Because the lightning calls out to the thunder, like I turn your bedroom lights to wake you two up. And the thunder answers back like how you groan when you wake up." She said. Another loud roar erupted from the mouth of the sky and her sons gripe her harder.

"Mom this still scares me." Koji said.

"My sons, no matter how scary things seem to be at night or during storms; in reality it is not really scary at all. The wind and lights make creatures of the trees and the plants, but when ever you feel scared remember you always have me. I will protect you both form anything that might hurt you, or scare you." She said hugging both of her boys.

"Forever mother?"

"Forever." Sakura lied her head down and pulled the covers over all three of them and they fell asleep in each others embraces.

* * *

Even the havens knew Uchiha Sasuke was returning, but it massage went unheard by Sakura and her sons. The rain did not let up all night long; nightmares pledged Shoji and Koji's minds. Sakura spent the night holding them. 

Now as the rain pours down, Sakura sit with her children in the small living room watching a scary movie. Not a very good choice for a dreary and scary day.

"Koji why did you have to pick this movie?" Shoji asked as he was hidden under a blue blanket. Koji was sitting next to his brother who was sitting on pins.

"Don't know." he said as a particularly scary part came on, he took hold of Shoji's blanket and covered his head. Sakura laughed at this and turned the movie off.

"Okay the movie is canceled, who wants pudding?" She asked getting off the yellow couch.

"We do." The twins said in unison. Every time it rained Sakura would make pudding, it was a small tradition.

She returned with two small boles of pudding, chocolate and vanilla. She handed the bys one.

"Mother, I don't like chocolate!"

"And I don't like vanilla."

"Then trade." she smiled. Koji gave his bole to shoji and vice versa. As they ate their sweets, Sakura was over looking a few medical records and other things that had to do with her medical-nin job.

"Koji-kun Shoji-kun, I have to go see Tsunade-sama finish up and get ready to go." she smiled. The twins' quickley disposed of their remaining pudding and ran into the kitchen.

Sakura walked to a closet that was near the front door and got out two blue child parkas, and one reddish/pinkish cloak. The boys returned to her side in rain boots, she pulled their parkas on and tied the cloak around her neck.

"Why are we going to see Tsunade-sama?" Koji asked as they walked out of the house and into the puddle filled street.

"She had to sign a few documents for me, and the deadline for something is due in a few days, and she has to approve it." She said taking Shoji's hand and Koji was busy jumping in every puddle that was near him.

Sakura and the Uchiha Twins walked threw the town, occasionally seeing a child or two playing in the mud. As they reached the Hokage tower the thunder started to come back, so Sakura had to carry Koji and walk with Shoji on her leg.

--X--

Sasuke was standing on a tree with Hebi behind him; the rain was coming down harder, he looked out onto his former village, where Sakura was still living. His bangs where sticking on his face and the back of his hair was no longer spiky but down; making him look like his sons.

"So what? Are we gonna just wait here for you?" Suigetsu asked leaning on a branch that was broken. Karin was looking away from him, and it was about time.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped off away from his team and headed toward the Hokage tower.

Sakura walked into the tower and took off her cloak and attempted to keep the mud on the twin's shoes off of the ground.

"I'm gonna go surprise her," Koji said as he pulled the parka off of his small body, "it's been a wile since we've seen her." He said as he turned and started to run.

"Koji don't run you'll slip." Sakura said as he picked up shoji and placed him on her hip.

Tsunade was drinking her Sake and looking out of her massive window on the village. She was smiling connective as she watched the rain drench her village.

"I was wondering when you would decide to return." She said closing her eyes and turning around to face a dark figure in the room, "Uchiha Sasuke." she opened her eyes and watched as Sasuke emerge from the shadows and stood before her.

"Glad to be back." he said smirking.

"So what are you planning, I doubt the ANBU stationed at the gate let you in." She said smirking.

"I have my ways."

"Tsunade-sama!" Koji shouted as he ran up to her door.

"Enter…" Koji kicked the door opened and skid into her desk. Tsunade thought she saw black hair and green eyes; she stood up and leaned over her desk to see if it was who she thought it was. As she did, a really thick book fell off of her desk and onto the boys head.

"Koji-kun!" she shouted as Koji shouted out in pain.

"MOMMY!" He shouted as he threw the book off of his head. he stood up and began to cry just a little.

"Koji I am so sorry." Tsunade said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the child.

'Who is this kid?' Sasuke wondered. Why was Tsunade acting so kind to him? As he watched Tsunade attempt to comfort the crying boy he failed to notice a woman and another child enter the room.

"Brother?" Shoji walked over to his brother and looked at him. Sasuke looked to where the other boy came from and almost fell over.

'Sakura!' Sasuke watched as Sakura walked over to the boys and bent over.

"MOMMY!" Koji shouted as Sakura bent over, her eyes full of love and happiness. She knew of the man that was in the room with them, but she paid him no mind her son was all the mattered. She placed her hand on Koji's head and kissed his forehead.

"You're okay right Koji-kun?" She asked as Koji hugged her. She stood holding her son.

"Yes mom." he said smiling.

'Did he just say mom?' Sasuke felt his heart stop as he heard Koji say the word mom.

* * *

Sasuke returned and met with Tsunade, and he found out that Sakura has children, but does he know they are his? What will happen? How will he react, find out next time. 


	6. Part 6

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Emerald and Onyx

Part 6 (Broken promise)

* * *

"_Yes mom." he said smiling._

'_Did he just say mom?' Sasuke felt his heart stop as he heard Koji say the word mom. _

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it, Sakura has kids! She had children. Not just any children; twins! Could she have broken her promise to him? Did she break the promise? She mush have, she was ignoring him. He had expected her to cry out "Sasuke-kun I love you!" instead she didn't even see that he was there! She lied to him! And if there is one thing Sasuke hates more than his brother is people who lie. 

While Sasuke's mind was clouding the read fact that the twins look just like him, Sakura was tending to Koji who was still crying. Tsunade was keeping Shoji occupied with a chance game. She was looking at her son but her mind was on the father of her children.

'Did he figure it out? Is he mad? Or can that baka even figure it out that they are his children? Does he think that I broke the promise?'

'**Well Sasuke is a possessive bastard, he might think that someone got to you and you had the other man's children.' **Inner Sakura said.

'Sasuke isn't that much of a fool, right?'

'**Sakura-chan, I hate to tell you this but Sasuke doesn't know that you where pregnant when he left the second time, and it's been five years since you've see him, you are ignoring him; he might jump to conclusions.**' inner Sakura said slapping her forehead.

'For once I agree with you.'

"Mother?" Koji asked looking at her.

"Yes Koji-kun?" Sasuke looked back at Sakura when he heard her voice again; he watched as Sakura picked up her son and healed him in a tight embrace, and the child smile. She healed Koji like a mother should, and that made her son smile like a child who has a wonderful mother should.

'Her voice sounded so beautiful, just like birds singing in a perfect spring day. What am I saying, she's a mother, she had another mans children.' Once again Sasuke allowed his rage to cloud the truth and obvious.

"Mother who is he?" Shoji asked pointing to Sasuke.

'Should I say: "Shoji this is your father."? No this situation is very delicate; Sasuke most likely doesn't think they are his, so I need to take this one step at a time.'

"He is an old friend Shoji-kun, a very good friend." She said looking at Sasuke finally. Once their Emerald and onyx eyes met, they felt time atop, as they remembered everything, how they met, the massacre, genin bell test, and the horrid Chunin exam, him leaving and her confession, their meeting in the forest.

"Welcome back Sasuke-san." Sasuke flinched a bit when he used 'san' instead of 'kun'.

"Hn," He said looking away from her. "Can I talk to you Sakura?" He asked gesturing to the door. She nodded and placed Koji down and walked out with him.

"What do you …." Sasuke pushed her against the wall and took her wrists into his hands. His Sharingan blazing, she couldn't help but look away. The last time he looked at her like that was when he was on a rampage during the Chunin exam, when she had stopped him. That same anger was visible in his eyes.

'I was right he's to mad to see that they are his children." He began to shiver when she felt his gaze harden on her. His grip became stone hard.

"Sasuke-san you're hurting me." He said keeping her eyes closed. Sasuke got even madder that she still didn't call him what he wanted her to call him. He deactivated his Sharingan and leaned into her.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura shuttered as she felt his lips graze her ear and his warm breath bring goosebumps to her skin. "I missed you." He said as he began to trail hot kissed down from her ear to her neck. Sakura didn't know how to react to this, she hadn't kissed him since that night, and now he was being more out of character than ever.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked as he released her hands and took hold of her waist, he noticed she was a little softer than she had been years ago. Her curves had gotten more feminine, and he liked it.

"Will you quit calling me Sasuke-san?" he asked as he kissed his way back up her neck.

"Sasuke." His grip loosened a little, it was a start. He started to kiss her neck again, making Sakura shiver from his contact. "Sasuke please stop." She asked.

"Why?" He asked as he berried his heading her neck and smell her sent, strawberries and lavender. "You didn't mind when I took you why now do you want me to stop touching you?" He asked.

"Because, its making me feel very uncomfortable." She said in the sternest voice she could summon. He kept his head in hits place, but you could hear a low grow benign to make its way out of his chest.

"There is someone else is there?" He whispered, when Sakura didn't answer and her heart started to race he took that as a yes. "You had his children didn't you? You broke your promise." He said pulling away from the woman that he decided that he did _love._

'You where right he doesn't believe it.' Sakura said agreeing with her inner self.

"Your right Sasuke I did have children. Leave me alone!" She said walking back into the office. 'If he doesn't want to believe it than I won't tell him or even speak to him CHA!' Sakura smiled.

"Mommy!" the boys shouted as they ran up to her as hugged her legs. Sasuke walked in behind and saw three ANBU ninja holding the rest of team Hebi.

"Tsunade-sama, we apprehended these rouge ninja just outside your tower, they are apart of Uchiha Sasuke's team." If the boys weren't as afraid of Juugo as they where they would have heard Sasuke's last name and figured out who he was.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted as she looked behind the ninja and saw him behind Sakura and her children. The other ninja turned and gasped.

"Get him!" The redhead male shouted. Sasuke did a quick jutsu and disappeared, quickley followed by one of the ANBU the others stayed to keep Hebi from running

"He just ran, that bastard!" Suigetsu shouted as the ninja left with them. Karin eyed Sakura, she looked at the children and noticed that Koji and Shoji looked like Sasuke; that must have been the woman Sasuke was talking about.

"Tsunade-baachan!" A loud man shouted.

"We know that vice!" Koji shouted.

"Uncle," A spiky blond came running in and was instantly attacked by the kids, "Naruto." the boys wrapped their arms around his neck.

"Sasuke is back isn't he." he asked looking at Sakura who walk looking out the window. 'Sakura-chan, you must dieing.'

"Yes Naruto, I wish I could have talked with him before the ANBU found his team." Sakura and Naruto flinched at 'team' weren't they his team before?

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice sounded sad, "Can you watch my children for a wile?" Koji and Shoji picked up one the sadness, Naruto nodded and look the children out of the room. Leaving the two medic-nins alone, Tsunade sat back in her seat; Sakura walked to the window and looked out.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you." Tsunade suddenly spoke.

"Hn." Sakura answered.

"Bring Sasuke to me." Sakura looked up and frowned.

"Tsunade…I…I…I..." Sakura didn't know what to say, should she go and find him, would they fight? Of course they would. Would he listen, no. will she do it? well... find out next time.

* * *

Sasuke is being so stupid, he is so pissed that he can't even see that they look just like him; even Karin can see that they are his. 

Sorry for torturing you all, it's just my plot, around two to three more chapters to go.

Warning, next chapter stupid and long fighting between the two lovers, and the beginning of a lemon.


	7. Part 7

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Emerald and Onyx

Part 7(Sasuke and Sakura's secret)

"...I don't think Sasuke will listen to anyone, more or less me." Sakura said as she watched the rain drops flow down the glass.

"If no you than whom? Sakura like it or not, you share a bond with him, not just the fact that you had his sons, you two where friends once." Tsunade said still sitting in her chair. Sakura looked back and glared at her sensei.

"I can't guarantee he will come to meet you." Sakura said as she turned her back on Tsunade who was smirking.

"You know where he'll be?"

"I know Sasuke better than anyone; the ANBU is hunting him down to arrest him, after how I treated him today, he will be hiding where he thinks no one will find him." Sakura said tweeting on a lock of her hair.

"Where would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"That my lady is a childhood secret, only I can no where it is." Sakura said smiling, "Do you mind watching my children." Tsunade nodded and watched as Sakura left, she walked to the door and retrieved her rain cloak that she dropped off when she entered.

--X--

Sakura ran up to the cabin Sasuke was hiding out in, he felt her chakra come near it. So he went out to meet, not to hug her and kiss her, no he was pissed, she had children, she ignored him when they where in Tsunade's office, she avoided him for the whole time she entered th office. He met her out side and frowned at her being there.

"Who told you where to find me?" Sasuke said as Sakura approached him, her eyes full of hope.

"I helped you explore this part of the forest; I was the one who found this place." she said looking directly into Sharingan eyes, not for an instant did she look away.

"Leave." He said turning away from the woman that he _doesn't _love.

"No, you need my help." She said walking further to him. She stopped as she heard him begin to chuckle. He turned around Sharingan ablaze.

"Your help why?"

"Tsunade wants to speak to you, but the AMBU do not want you to enter the village at all." She said standing her ground as he kept trying to intimidate her.

"So, why would Tsunade want to talk to me?" he smiled.

"I don't know, but to get into the village you will need my help."

"Your help, you promise to get me there? Remember your other promise?" he yelled, he was almost mad enough to kill her, and Sakura could sense that. She licked her lips and chose her words carefully.

"If you just let me explain." But they came out totally wrong.

"I don't want to hear it, you sleep with me and promised to be mine and mine alone forever and to have my children, but you screw around with someone who is not me behind my back, and you have his children." He shouted.

Sakura felt her heart drop, her feet suddenly started moving and she stood before the Uchiha and slapped him, using her strength.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, Haruno Sakura slapped him, and he raised his hand to the spot on his face that was stinging, but kept his eyes fixated on hers. Her eyes where harder than they where four years ago, on that night her eyes where full of passion and love, and the other day as she held one of her sons in Tsunade's office they where coated with contentment and sparkling with love, for her sons, but now, her eyes looked like they where dead on the inside, dead for just being around him.

"How dare you," He realized that now she was crying, "how dare you, I can't even believe I allowed myself to even think you would let me speak to you without you getting pissed off and me slapping you." She shouted wiping her tears away and turning away from him just a little.

"Then why are you talking to me now?" he said removing his hand.

"Because I care about you," She turned to face him her eyes cold once more. "I am your friend or was your friend." She smiled just a little, and the image of her as a child invaded his head, "and I love you still." She said as her small smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

Sasuke understood the first two reasons why she was here and speaking to him, but the last reason caught him off guard. He felt his gaze become darker, he looked away and his bangs covered his eyes.

"That was a life time ago" He said making Sakura even more upset, did she mean nothing to him, she was his best friend since they where six, she stood by him even when he didn't want her to, she still loved him and gave herself to him, for god's sake she gave birth to his children, and did she asked anything of him in return? She just wanted to mean _something _to him.

"Even so I'm still your friend," she got his attention again; she would not leave until she convinced him, "Sasuke stop listen to me, you got the wrong idea my sons…." he raised his hand for her to stop.

"No, I hate you leave this place at once." he shouted pointing to the path she came on. He turned believing that would get her to leave, if she was the Haruno Sakura he knew she would break down crying because he said that heated her, but why when he said those three words he felt himself hurt inside?

**'Obviously he doesn't know who he's dealing with, we didn't go threw hell for nothing Cha!'** Inner Sakura roared.

"Sasuke," he stopped and looked back, a frown on his face, he was pissed for sure. Can't she just leave? "If you hate me now why are you even listening to me," he turned to go back to the cabin, than he turned back to face her, he couldn't decide what to do, listen to her and fight more, or leave her? "Why did you bother to even speak to me tonight, or even come to meet me?" he turned away and tried to keep walking back to the cabin.

"Sasuke-kun," That threw him way off guard, he hasn't heard her say that since he last saw her he turned back to face her, "You know that you can just chase-" Sasuke came up and pulled her into a strong possessive kiss. He was claming her once again as his, and Sakura didn't mind at all, she allowed him to kiss her, and what surprised her even more was that his eyes where closed, he meant that kiss.

As he pulled away Sakura looked into his now onyx eyes then jumped up and captured his lips in another kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him more. Both of their eyes closed as they kissed each other.

Sakura's mind was blank, inner Sakura just seemed too vanished, and Sasuke's was filled with that memory, the feel and taste of her lips, how her perfect curves fit in his arms, he wanted her again he needed her, he didn't care that she was with someone else and children where brought into that situation. **(Doesn't know that they are his….still!)**

The need for air was rising, but neither bothered to move from their embrace and their kiss. Sasuke parted his lips from hers than quickley captured hers again, this time the kiss was passionate and full of lust and want. No one would stop him, no one could stop him except Sakura, and that depended on _if _she wanted to stop him.

"Sasuke," She pulled away "Their yours." she said. Suddenly Sasuke released his embrace and rested his hands on her hips, while her hands where on his chest taking hold and releasing his haori shirt, he starred at her with an astounded look. "My sons Koji and Shoji are also your sons."

"Mine?" He asked Sakura lowered her head and nodded. He dropped his hands and stammered back. "Your sons are mine?" He whispered as he turned around.

"Yes Sasuke, do I have to remind you what happened four years ago, or did you forget how people make babies?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "I have been with no other man Sasuke, they are your sons, in every aspect they are your sons." She said looking away.

"They are my sons?" Sasuke asked still stunned.

'That's why they looked like me, I think I did know deep down that they where mine.'

Sasuke was raging threw his thoughts; Sakura was just staring at him, wondering what he was thinking at that exact moment in time. This silence was unbearable, should he be I don't know thanking her, she gave him children; she raised them all on her own. Isn't he happy?

"Aren't you happy Sasuke?" she asked wrapping her arms around her shoulders, trying to stop herself from crying again. 'Why am I so weak when it comes to him?' Sasuke looked at Sakura and slightly smiled.

"Of course I'm happy Sakura-chan, but," He looked away from her, he couldn't stand to look at her at this moment, she just looked to fragile, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"How could I? I didn't know if you where even alive, let alone where you where? And I didn't know if you killed Ita-him. I was pregnant and scared, I didn't know what to do I was a child, and alone." She said turning away from him. He looked at her back, her shoulders where moving up and down at a fast rate, she was crying.

"Alone?" He asked.

"My parents threw me out of our home, and disinherited me from our families money, **(I don't know what her real parents do so I made them a little on the wealthy side)** I only had my shinobi money. Sasuke," The rain started up again, and her red shirt started to get a little damp. "The village hates you, so much."

"Why are you stating the obvious?"

"They where suspicious of their most powerful medic getting pregnant like a common slut, that they started to think that you got me pregnant. And that all got worse when the twins where born, they looked just like you, I knew they where yours, and now so did the village. They hated Koji and Shoji for being yours. They wanted nothing to do with them." She turned to him and showed him all the years of hate she went threw as they fell down her face.

"I had to raise our children alone, and afraid, but not once did I hate them, I love them with all my heart, they are apart of me." She said turning away once again. "I had to be strong, but I was just lieing to myself, I am not strong, ever since you left me that second time, I've been dieing a little bit every day, and now that your back I feel like I'm dieing even faster than I was." she said placing her hands on her head and applying pressure.

Sasuke didn't know what made him do it, but her walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms and tried to comfort her, the best that he could. Sakura stiffened at his touch but calmed down as the rain came down heavier.

"I'm……sorry." Sakura's eyes shot open when she heard Sasuke say that. He moved his head into her heck and tightened his hold on her.

This wasn't like Sasuke to say that, he hasn't apologized in forever. "I'm sorry I put you threw hell, all because of my stupid ambition. Sakura I am truly sorry, you and I where friends, and all I've ever done is take advantage of you, but right now the only thing I can think of to give you is to tell you this: I love you." he said.

Sakura felt her heart stop, for about a full minute. 'Sasuke…loves…me?' she felt Sasuke kiss the side of her face and hug her even tighter.

"Really, I do love you. For the past five years I've missed you, and I wanted to see you, to hold you like I am now, to lay next to you while you sleep. I want you to see me every time you wake up. Sakura I want to be with you, for the rest of my life." he kissed her cheek once again.

Sakura felt another wave of tears run down her face, this time they where of happiness not of sorrow. She turned in Sasuke's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Sasuke returned the kiss with all the passion Sakura was kissing him with.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into the cabin and kicked the door closed as he pushed her onto a nearby wall and continued to ravish her.

Sakura ran her hands over his chest and up his shoulders removing that stupid excuse of a shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, running her figures threw the bottom of his hair.

Sasuke was running his hands all over her body feeling the feminine curves that had gotten fuller since her last healed her. 'That's because he had twins.' he moved his hands up to the top of her shirt where the zipper was. She always seems to be wearing shirts with zippers on them. He took hold of her back, and started to pull the zipper down.

As he reached the hem of her bra, he saw something at the bottom of his eye. he released her and looked down. There resting between the valley of her breasts was the childhood locket that he had given her.

"You kept it?" he asked with a smile. Sakura nodded and kissed him again. Sasuke finished pulling the zipper down and pulled the shirt off of her. He hugged her and started pulling her to the bed that was in the corner of the room.

* * *

**Review **

I think you know what happened after this point. ;)

Sasuke reviles his feelings for Sakura!

**Coming Soon! you are the first to know!**

**The Scorpion King** (The Hollywood movie rewritten with the Naruto characters)

**Staring: **

Sorceress Cassandra: **Sakura Haruno **Mathayus (The Scorpion King): **Sasuke Uchiha.** Memnon:**Sasori **Akkadian 1: I**tachi ** Akkadian 2: **Kakashi **Balthazar: **Naruto **Philos: **Shikamaru Nara **Thorak: **Kabuto **Arpid: **Deidara**


	8. Part 8

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Emerald and Onyx

(His and Her Circumstances)

Sakura eyes fluttered open, when she felt the other body on the mattress shift. Her eyes looked all around, that cabin that was found by two five-year olds was still the same, just a little cleaner than she thought. She looked to the side and found Sasuke's face next to hers; he looked almost as young as he was, when his eyes where closed he didn't seem so hard and cold.

What surprised her was the clear as a bell frown on his face. Who frowns in their sleep? His arms where wrapped possessively around her waist, his naked skin on hers made last nights events come back.

This time had been so differed, well they where soaking wet this time, but Sasuke wasn't as cold as he was last time. What made him change, what made him love her?

Had finally killing Itachi make him see the truth? Did Sasuke truly love her now?

Sakura turned her head, and saw the fireplace was still going, the crackle of the burning wood was so peaceful, and the smell of burning wood was great. She always like the simple smells, like the woods, old spices, cinnamon, and even the wind had its own smell.

That's why her apartment always smelled wonderful; like clean cotton or……wait, Her house…..Shoji and Koji……their children…..how would they react to their father being back!

Sakura suddenly remembered she had kids! They never knew their father, would they like him would they accept him in their lives?

The Village how would they react to Sasuke being back; would they hate her children even more? She did care about how she stood with the village, but her sons?

'This is just what I need!'

**'Cha I hate this, I blame Sasuke-kun!'** inner Sakura shouted. **'If he didn't kiss me like that than I would not be in this circumstance!'**

Sasuke was laying next to Sakura, pretending to sleep because he was thinking over what just happened. This was so out of character for him to do this, to openly admit his feelings and act out like he did.

He was just so excited to see her again, and when she ignored him he got scared that she didn't love him. And when Koji called Sakura mom, he began to panic and tried to get answers out of her.

But all that was just trying to make him not the victim of his own pain.

He spent years upon years training and trying to kill his brother. And when he finally did it he felt empty, and alone. He regretted killing Itachi because he was alone, no one with family ties to him, no one that belonged with him.

It was than the memory of Sakura came flooding back to him; the one woman who loved him. She was meant to be with him, she promised to be with him forever. It was than that he realized he loved her, he always did, and Itachi was blinding him.

Sakura was in his arms now, he was there, and he did not feel so cold anymore.

'This is a person who truly loves me, who raised my children, the ones that I didn't know about. She is invincible.' Sasuke moved his head more near her neck and breathed in.

"What are they like?" Sasuke asked as he startled Sakura. "What are our sons like?"  
"Well Shoji was born second and he always seems to cling to me, he gets scared easily like most little kids, but he likes to be with me and near me." Sasuke kept his eyes closed as he listened about his son. "Koji acts like a tough guy but he's a momma's boy he needs to be in physical contact with me. He's smart, and gets into trouble a lot, but he's determined and funny when he wants to be." Sasuke nodded his head and moved closer to her warm body.

"Why did you keep that locket all those years, why didn't you throw it away when I left for sound?" Sakura sighed and moved her arm out from under the pillow Sasuke was on.

"It is still very precious to me, I use to just stare at your picture, just wonder where you where. I lost track of time and became very emotional when ever someone mentioned your name. Koji could pick up on that in an instant." Sakura ran her figures over the pendent and closed her eyes. "They always wanted to know you; they had planed once they became shinobi to find you." Sasuke started to chuckle when he heard that his sons wanted to find him. Not like he was dead.

"We can go see Tsunade when the sun comes up." Sasuke said pulling Sakura to him.

"I need to return to my sons." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. She was looking to the side. "I need to tell them, and get them ready to meet you. Their young enough to except you with no problem, but they need to understand." Sakura closed her eyes and thought of her sons.

"Okay, I'll go to see Hokage while you're at it." Sasuke said releasing her and turning over and pulling out of the bed.

* * *

"Tsunade Where is Mom?" Koji asked as he stood at the window Sakura stood at hours before. Shoji was sleeping on Tsunade's lap.

"She should be back soon Koji-kun." Tsunade whispered as she patted Shoji's head. Koji turned and looked at his "grandmother".

"She's walking to the tower." Koji smiled as he taped the window.

* * *

whats gonn happen?

sorry for the late update i was helping outanother friend with her story and i was also working on my others.


	9. Part 9

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Emerald and Onyx

(Truth and Deal)

* * *

"_Tsunade Where is Mom?" Koji asked as he stood at the window Sakura stood at hours before. Shoji was sleeping on Tsunade's lap._

"_She should be back soon Koji-kun." Tsunade whispered as she patted Shoji's head. Koji turned and looked at his "grandmother". _

_"She's walking to the tower." Koji smiled as he taped the window. _

* * *

Sakura healed her head high as she walked threw the town to the Hokage tower, a small smile contently placed on her face as she made her way to the front door. She knew Naruto wouldn't of taken the kids to spend the night at his place, he and Sai where roommates until Naruto or Sai gets the guts to move in with either of their girlfriends. Yes Sai has a girlfriend. Amazing isn't it? _What girl in her right mind would date a bastard like him?_ Well Sakura only met her a few times and never got her name, she was quiet, not Hinata quiet just quiet. 

Besides Tsunade loves to watch the twins, and she was the best babysitter, well when she wasn't drinking. Sakura and Shizune had a long yelling spat about that. Tsunade is like a grandmother and a mother for Sakura and her children, she was there when Sakura was thrown out of her family, and was there for the most painful part of being pregnant, birth!

_Flashback_

_Sakura woke up at two in the mourning, a pricing pain was surging threw her; she turned to the right and came face to face with Ino. _

"_Ino, hospital now!" Ino instantly woke up and began to panic. Sakura was so close to her due date that Ino partly moved in with her. She didn't want Sakura to be alone since her parents wanted nothing to do with her; and wake up having contractions all alone. _

_Sakura was in the birthing room so Ino started to call everyone first was Sakura's cousin than Naruto._

"_Mubl__**hello**__bluf?..." sighed a weary voice in the phone._

_"Naruto, Sakura's going to labor...you might want to get down here." Ino shouted._

_"I'm coming I'm coming save the baby until I get there!" Yelled Naruto into the phone. Ino put a finger in her ear; did he have to be so loud?_

_"Call everyone else, I got to go be by Sakura, I don't have time to call everyone." said Ino as she hung up the phone._

_Ten minutes latter Tsukene came crashing threw the door and made Ino trade places with him, if the Uchiha bastard wasn't going to be there for the birth of their child, he would be there for his cousin._

_In the lobby….._

_"So wait...You're telling me that Sakura-chan has to push the baby out...How can that happen?" Yelled Naruto, waving his hands. He knew where babies came from, but he never really thought of how they got there._

_Kakashi had put down his book, and was sitting in a chair outside of Sakura's room, as was everyone else. Naruto was the only one talking. He is Naruto._

"_I bet you she curses a lot." said Naruto, trying to make conversation. Hinata rubbed her eyes, still slightly tired from being woken up at such an hour._

_Kakashi shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt that." he said smiling under his mask._

_After a few seconds of silence, Naruto said "So...what does this labor process mean..."_

_He was interrupted by a yell of "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" Naruto turned his head toward the room where he could hear Shizune trying her best efforts to calm Sakura down and Sakura sounding like she was getting pissed off._

_Ino looked at Naruto, "Exactly what the word means Naruto...Labor."_

_"God damn!" groaned Sakura. _

_"You're dilated about eight centimeters now." Said Tsunade, after about four hours of groaning and continuously painful contractions. Birth was often sped up with the use of chakra, and made slightly less painful for the mother, though it wasn't pain__less_

_Tsunade checked her again. "Okay Sakura, next contraction, __**push**__." Sakura felt that really bad 'OMG I'm splitting in two' feeling; and did just that, Tsunade formed a hand sign, and the seals on her abdomen glowed with green chakra._

_After what seemed like forever, Sakura let out a breath, and waited for the next contraction.Tsukene__ looked at his hand...definitely not normal...it was turning a funny shade of purple..._

_"You're doing great Sakura." said Tsunade. Sakura groaned._

"_Tsukene, this hurts so much!" she yelled. Tsunade activated the seals again and Sakura yelled._

"_**When is this gonna be over with?" Inner Sakura shouted**_

_The seals activated again, giving Sakura a bit more energy, and help her tired muscles._

_"Sakura, we're getting a head! You're doing great!" Exclaimed Tsunade. Even through all of the pain, even through how bad it hurt, this gave Sakura an amazing feeling, she started to cry._

_"My baby's head!" she panted. Tsukene__ pulled her hair back for her._

"_You're almost done, promise." He said. Shizune bit her lip. _

'_I don't like watching women give birth, that why I never fully passed this part of being a medic!'_

_Outside in the waiting room, the sun was peeking in through the blinds, and it reflected beautifully colored snow. _

_Naruto was on the edge of his seat wondering if Sakura was okay, Hinata was sleeping on his shoulder, while Kakashi was silently pondering what Sakura as a mother would be like...she was a female so she would have maternal instincts, and she was very caring and motherly to the academe students, she would make a great mother, she would spoil the child, no matter how hard she tried not to._

_Ino sighed it was so early in the mourning; she stayed up all night for Sakura, but damn her if she stays pregnant a few more hours. Sai sat there with his drawing tablet and started drawing something. His girlfriend leaned over to check, but he pushed her away._

_She glared. "__Not__ until it's finished." He said, smirking. He always said that to her, and she'd get all pissed off about it._

_Then, all attention was brought to the door when they heard "Just one more Sakura!" and really, really loud shout that sounded something along the lines of a swear, (Witch woke Hinata up) but not really, so bad that it made Hinata and Ino never want to have children they crossed their legs as they heard Sakura's screams. They guys sweat dropped. _

_Then, a loud, obnoxious, high, baby cry was heard from the room._

"_I'm an uncle!!!!" Naruto shouted as Ino and the others smiled, but all the piece coming from the delivery room was interrupted yet again as Sakura shouted out: **"What I'm having another baby! WHY? You idiot no one told me I was going to have TWINS!!!!"**_

_End of Flash back._

Sakura was now in the hallway that was leading her to her sons and Tsunade. She walked in and came face to face with Koji.

"Mom ware where you?" he asked sounding tired. Sakura bent down to her son and ran her had threw is soft black hair. She smiled at her boy and kissed his head.

"Like most mothers, I was bragging about my perfect sons, to an old friend." that gave Tsunade the answer that Sakura had managed to get Sasuke to listen to her, he was probably there as well, but than again maybe not, she was sure that he wouldn't revile himself to the twins anytime soon. Shoji was still sleeping on her lap as she wrote kanjis on his back.

Koji stepped closer to her and placed his arms around her neck, "I love you mom." he whispered out of tiredness. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his mother's warm neck.

"And I love you my son." Sakura smiled as she picked him up, Koji went dead limp in her arms. Tsunade chuckled at the sight. Not many people would think Uchihas could be vulnerable or adorable as Koji and Shoji where.

"I think you should go home, but Shoji-kun is asleep as well." Tsunade smiled.

"Don't worry," She smiled as she rubbed Koji's back, "Shoji-kun I'm making pancakes."

Shoji sat up on her lap, "Oh great I'll have five!" he shouted.

--X--

Tsunade watched as Sakura lead the Uchiha Twins back home, Koji asleep in her arms, and Shoji blabbering on and on.

"They have to be the sweetest boys in the village; Sakura did a wonderful job with raising your sons and heirs _Sasuke Uchiha._" Sasuke stepped out of the shadows once more.

"Your training with Orochimaru, must have been A-level, you've managed to sneak up on me twice, me one of the Sannin, a feat not easily done." Tsunade turned towards Sasuke and smiled. "I'm glad Sakura was able to convince you, though I have to say that I didn't have any doubts that she would find you." she said.

"Hn, what do you want with me?" Sasuke smirked, "I speculate you are going to punish me for leaving the village and joining Orochimaru."

"I have though about that for a wile, and you are right you will have to be punished, but since you killed Orochimaru, and made sure none of his 'jutsus' get out and into wrong or innocent hands, taking that into consideration I'm not going to arrest you for your crimes." Sasuke nearly fell over, not going to arrest him? He put Naruto, Sakura and other ninja in danger because of his ambition.

"Then why is the ANBU Black Ops out to get me, I'm not a threat to the village anymore." He asked, "Why did you send Sakura after me instead of someone like Kakashi?"

"For your first question, you are in the Bingo Book. You where originally not because you where the last of the Uchiha Clan, but since Koji and Shoji are your sons, the Uchiha Clan will live on, so no more need for Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Why Sakura then? Why drag her into this again, I've already caused her enough….pain, too much from what she told me." Sasuke dropped his head as he thought of her crying her eyes out last night as she explained what happened in her life.

"So she told you about what happened? But you really think its pain you've brought upon her? Do you honestly think that you and your sons are the cause of her **pain**? You are one clueless bastard Uchiha." Sasuke looked up at the blond woman. "let me tell you this, I too thought her being pregnant and being cased out of everything that she healed dear was your fault, but the night your sons where born she told my something; something that made e understand why she chose that path for her life.

"You see once upon a time I had thought she threw away everything that could have been hers when she decided to keep your children; she could have become Hokage if she wanted to, that Koji and Shoji where a mistake. But….."

_Flashback:_

_Sakura lay in a hospital bed holding both of her twin sons in each arm. Shoji was asleep, while Koji was wide-awake looking at his mother. Tsunade was sitting off to the side, watching the interaction between mother and child. _

"_They are wonderful Sakura, twin sons, amazing with all the ultrasounds I did on you Koji-kun did not appear at all, he was hiding behind his little brother all this time." Tsunade smiled, Sakura managed to tear her gaze away from her infant son to make eye contact, but went right back at memorizing Koji's round little face. _

"_Shoji and Koji are names found only in the Uchiha Clan, names of Sasuke's ancestors, why name them that?"_

"_I named them that so they will always have a connection to their father, to the clan of which they descend from. They deserve a family no matter what." Sakura answered as Koji began to fall asleep._

"_Doesn't it bother you that he doesn't even know?"  
_

"_Not at all, no matter how much pain Sasuke has caused me or Naruto. He gave me the greatest source of happiness I have ever had. Our sons make me happy, and that all I've ever wanted, to be happy and be with the people I love with all my heart. Even if Sasuke dies or never returns to the village I know, I know that what ever path he takes he has left me with a piece of himself, with me to be happy. They are a reminder of how much I love Sasuke, and I see that all the pain doesn't have a place with in my heart, as long as I have someone to love." Sakura looked at Tsunade with tears in her eyes. "If a person is hurt by another, than it is possible for that person to be healed by another, which is what my sons have done for me; they have healed me. Love is endless, my pain will disappear in time."_

_End of Flashback_

"…No matter who much pain the village, her family, friends, and even you inflected upon her, Koji and Shoji where able to heal her each day, her love for them and their love for her is the direct definition of love: endless." Sasuke felt his heart get heavy as he words cut deep into him, it was sharper than any kunai or sword he has ever felt.

"I'll make you a deal Sasuke, I will not arrest you, nor will the ANBU capture you. But you have to prove to Sakura and your sons that you _love_ them and will stay with them forever, if you can do that, I will give you permition to take Sakura and your sons' away from the hatred of this village and raise them together. But you must be able to convince Sakura that _**you**_ love _**them**_."

Sakura and her sons walked back into their apartment and into the living room where she set her children down on the couch, Koji had woken up the second they walked into the door. She squatted on the ground in front of them and readied herself to tell them the truth about their father.

"My sons, remember why you use to ask me where your _daddy_ was? Or why he wasn't here with mommy?" the twins nodded their heads. "Well your daddy had a mission he needed to complete,"

"Father's a ninja?" Shoji shouted!"

"yes, he started this mission long before you both where born, and well he is back," The twins head's snapped up and looked at her in disbelief, " and he wants to meet you both. Can you let him meet you?"

The twins exchanges glances and whispered it over a few times before they made their decision. Koji was the one to speak, "only if you promise not to cry because of dad mom."

* * *

sorry for not posting this, School work and Karate, i wrot this three weeks ago in Studyhall. ONe more chapter after this, Please review, IF NONE OF YOU REVIEW ONCE YOU READ THIS, I MIGHT JUST TAKE AN EVEN LONGER TO POST THE ENDING SO YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!! "evil laugh" XD 


	10. Part 10

By: llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Emerald and Onyx

Part 10 (Emerald and Onyx)

(Eyes of Sons)

"_My sons, remember why you use to ask me where your daddy was? Or why he wasn't here with mommy?" the twins nodded their heads. "Well your daddy had a mission he needed to complete,"_

"_Father's a ninja?" Shoji shouted!_

"_yes, he started this mission long before you both where born, and well he is back," The twins head's snapped up and looked at her in disbelief, " and he wants to meet you both. Can you let him meet you?"_

_The twins exchanges glances and whispered it over a few times before they made their decision. Koji was the one to speak, "only if you promise not to cry because of dad mom."_

"So does this mean father will make everything better? That we'll be a family?" Shoji asked smiling. Sakura looked at her son and smiled.

"Your father alone can't change everything, you will also have to take part, and help the process along. You two must remember you've been playing the roles of children all your lives, he's just stepped into the role of dad, so give him time."

"Mom," Koji's voice was wavering, he was trying to ask a question, "is, dad, is dad?"

"What is it Koji-kun?"

"Is dad the reason why the village hates us?" Shoji and Sakura turned to Koji with sad expressions. He had figured it out.

"Does it really matter what the other people think? As long as you like yourself nothing is work, Koji-kun." she said trying to pull off a smile, but Koji started to get mad, he wouldn't fall for it, that's what a mother gets for trying to fool her children.

"NO, I bet because of dad, the parents won't let other kids our age play with us, and well it stinks, I don't want to play with grown-ups anymore, Lee-san and Uncle Naruto can only be amusing for a wile, but what," Koji looked at Shoji tears forming, "what Shoji and I need is something that we cant have, I hate them!" He shouted.

"Koji-kun calm down." Sakura tried to place her hand on his head, but he just swatted it away.

"Don't you even see the way they look at us?" He spat, "I wish they all would go to-"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. Saying. That. Word!" Sasuke suddenly shouted out, startling all three of them. The twins turned and saw Sasuke standing in the door way, his face looked a little annoyed, but no anger was expressed.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked a little surprised he was there when she didn't even sense his chakra.

"Koji," Shoji was the only one out of the twins who looked back, Shoji recognized Sasuke's face immediately, one that resembles both his and his brother faces, that had to be their father, "I think its father!" he shouted

"NO!" Koji shouted, making everyone in the room look at him, he was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, he was mad, "I won't accept him, never!" Koji shouted as he jumped over the couch and passed Sasuke.

"Brother, wait!" Shoji shouted as he ran after his brother, his eyes locked with Sasuke's just for a minute.

"Boys!" Sakura shouted as she walked to the door as she heard them pull it open.

Koji and Shoji ran out of the house with Sakura hot on their heals, screaming for her to go back in and be with Sasuke and to just forget about them. Of course as a mother, she did not, but she knew better than to run after them, that would only make them run faster and farther away from her. She turned back and walked into the house where she found Sasuke standing in front of a picture of Sakura and his sons.

"Sasuke I know it seems like they hate you, but you just have to give Koji some time, it's a chain reaction if Koji is mad Shoji becomes mad, it's a twin thing." Sakura said as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Is that how…..they really are treated, not even other children will look at them?" Sasuke asked as a tight feeling in his chest began to form, was he feeling something? Anger remorse…maybe even love for his sons?

"Yes, and you sort of took them out of their comfort zones, not many people talk to them, and when people like Naruto, Lee, or Ino talk to them, they can feel like they are hiding something from them. Even when I talk to them, I hid some facts about them. However, you, you literally looked into them and saw the fragile flaws that they have and that made them feel so uneasy." She said smiling.

"Life can be so much simpler than it is; I just wish things could get betters. They deserve so much better than I could ever give them." Sakura said as she looked out the window into the now awake village.

"They do need so much more than this true, they need a place that they can grown up loved and That's why," Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, "That's why I want to take you three away from here, to live with me where hate will be least of your problems." Sakura's face lit up at those words, Sasuke truly did care about them, about his children.

"Where will we go?" she asked to be totally sure that he wants to leave with her.  
"Somewhere, some where other than this place; we'll be a family, if that's what you want?" He wasn't totally sure that Sakura would want to leave her birth village, her home the home of her sons. But he wanted them to go with him; he wanted to be with his family. He wasn't with them for the last five years, but the best he could do was being with them now, no time like the present.

"We can live as a family?" it was a question, but one that sounded too much like a question that most men ask.

"If your pressing that we'll have to get married, than forget about it, I'm still too young to.." Sasuke silenced her by capturing her lips with his. At first she didn't respond to the kiss because she was mad that he dint let her finish what she was saying, but the best way to get him to stop kissing her was to kiss him back.

Sasuke placed one had around her back the other tangled threw her hair and pulled her more into him. "Sas-Sasuke," Sakura said as he pulled away for a split second. Then he kissed her again.

"You have to find them," She managed to say as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "they need you to talk to them, go to our sons." she smiled.

"Does this mean you'll think about it?"

"Marriage, No, now go and find our sons." She smiled as she pushed him to the door, she smiled once again as he turned around to say something, but she slammed the door in his face using her chakra for an extra boots of power, probably hitting his nose.

"Man did that feel good?!" Sakura smiled as she turned away from the door, "it's been a wile since I've been mean to anyone, good thing I haven't lost my touch!" she beamed.

-X-

Sasuke walked in the shadows of the village, he didn't want anyone else to see him, and cause a seen, and he just wanted to find Shoji and Koji.

'From what Sakura told me, Koji seems to be the smarter of the two, just like his name. Shoji is a little possessive over his mother, and other things, just like his name.' I ironic isn't it, Koji and Shoji are parts of both Sasuke and Sakura's personalities and images mixed together and split into two people. 'They are fraternal twins, they have different eye colors, other than that they are identical, funny identical fraternal twins.' He smirked as he saw Ino taking out the trash, for her family's flower shop.

Sakura had forgotten to tell him how to find the twins, but in reality they are just like him. So maybe they think in the same way. So it shouldn't be too hard to find them, he just needed to think about it.

'If I was them than they would be somewhere that felt comforting to them, some place that feels like home, I know where they are.' Sasuke quickley traveled to the western side of the village, on the top of the hill that separates the fire county from the village, a row of really old Sakura trees were in full blood. As he steadily walked up the hill, he could make out two raven heads under the trees. 'Knew it.' he mad is way to them, but as he got closer he walked slower, he didn't want them to get scared and run off again.

Each step make him think about what he was going to say, how he should say it, how he could make them understand. All this commotion was making him a little nervous.

'Nervous? Why am I nervous?' Sasuke stopped in font of them and realized why, 'because I'm meeting them for the first time, and they meeting me for the first time, I feel like I'm a child again, I haven't been nervous in a long, long time.' Sasuke looked down and saw a crying Koji; Shoji was trying to calm him down. Sasuke stood in front of the twins, when Shoji looked up at him, he squatted down.

"Hey, I think you both got the wrong impression." Sasuke said in a quiet voice, he would have to keep a good demeanor around them.

"You, you made mom cry so many times." Koji said weeping; his emerald eyes looking up threw his hair. "And then you yelled at us, and what the village thinks, I hate it!" He cried, Shoji stood and looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"But brother," Koji looked at him, "like mother says 'does what others think about you really count on how you feel about yourself?'" He smiled. "I like who I am, and really don't bother listening what the adults say. So what if they hate mother and father? We still have our family and friends who do like us, isn't that enough?" he looked down at his brother and smiled. What Shoji said made Sasuke smirk, is optimism was quite refreshing; it's been a wile since he came across a kid like him.

Koji abrasively stood and looked at his father, tears still rolling down his face, he flinched and closed his eyes as Sasuke's hand was on his cheek as he wiped the tears away. Shoji stood at his brother's side and smiled.

"So, it doesn't matter right?" Koji asked looking at Shoji, he only nodded then they both looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "sorry for being so mean, and we didn't get to introduce ourselves." Koji smiled as he lifted his left hand up and waved; "I'm Uchiha Koji." he smiled.

Shoji mirrored his brothers hand jester, except his hand was balled into a fist, "and I'm Uchiha Shoji." he smiled. Sasuke smirked as he stood up.

"Well then, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He smiled, at the moment the twins jumped up and tackled their father to the ground laughing.

-X-

Sasuke woke up alone in the room that he and Sakura share in their new house. Her side of the bed was made and neat, she was already away. Sakura is a mourning person and he isn't so it's normal for them now to wake up at different times.

"Koji, no fair mother made me the extra waffle." Sasuke looked to the side to see Koji running into their room with a waffle hanging out of his mouth, Shoji quickley followed crying.

"Well I got to it first Shoji!" Koji shouted sitting on Sasuke's back.

"Well I want it!" Shoji shouted standing next to the bed. Sasuke smirked at his son, the look in is eye was…cute.

Koji smirked and took the waffle out of his mouth, "what it now?" He smiled. Shoji looked at the waffle and saw spit and chunks missing.

"Ah, no!" he shouted jumping up and tackling his brother, while Koji was sitting Sasuke's back. Making Sasuke the mat of which they jump on.

"Boys, my back isn't," Koji landed on his head, "DOWN!" he commanded, and the boys immediately were on the floor looking up at their father.

"Sorry father."

"Ya, sorry dad." they both said together. Then laughing caught their attention, they looked to see Sakura Standing in the doorway holding a spatula and in an apron.

"Now are you two done tormenting your father?" she giggled, they way the twins reacted to Sasuke's command was very funny. "Leave your father alone and go finish eating." She didn't have to repeat herself, the twins where already out the door, and Sasuke was sitting up on the bed, smirking.

"Such a slave driver eh Sakura-chan." He smiled as Sakura sat down next to him.

"Well one of us has to be the rule maker in this house, and its Me." she said running her hands threw his thick hair and rested her hands on his cheeks.

"That's why I'm the fun parent." He said kissing the palm of her right hand, then he felt her hit him with the spatula on his head.

"Well I don't remember you changing any dippers Mr. Uchiha." she smirked.

"We'll sorry Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke said taking the spatula away and pinning her to the bed.

"That would be Miss. Haruno to you." She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Soon it won't be Haruno, so get use to you name Uchiha Sakura." he said in between kissed. Her hands rested on the nape of his neck.

"Like I said I'm not ready to b-" Sasuke's lips where on hers, stopping her form talking.

"And Like I said soon it won't be Haruno." He said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Mother, there is black smoke coming from the oven!" Shoji shouted. Sasuke found himself on the floor Sakura running out o their room shouting "My casserole!" He smirked as he stood to get dressed for the day. Life just couldn't get better at his moment.

Sasuke's POV

I remember it so clearly, people telling me that I was a cold as the snow that accumulated during winter. I was use to hearing that before and after what my brother did out the clan. I truly was snow. I was so distant that I would just shut people out and focus on my revenge that seemed to be the only thing that I had on my mind when I was younger. It consumed me to the point where I would even try to kill my best friends.

I remember when I was little, Sakura would always come over and play with me, I remember this one day so clearly now:

"_look Sasuke-kun its snowing," I looked to see her standing on the porch her hands at her sides smiling as she watched the fresh cold snow fall, "say here's a question for you, when the snow melts what happens?" she asked as she stood next to me, I was baffled at her question, it's a logical answer._

"_Water." I bluntly stated, we stood there for a wile._

"_No," she said smirking, then that smirk turned into one of her breath taking smiled, "it becomes spring, my favorite season, not just because the Sakura trees; my namesake, blooms at that time." she smiled, "even when there is a hill of snow, we know that spring will come and melt it away, and that's why I love spring so much." she smiled once more._

_End_

And like she said the cold winter became spring, even at our young ages, I was the cold snow that wanted to be melted, and she was my spring, the fresh vibrant spring that came to melt the snow away.

Even after the massacre the snow continued to melt even without me noticing it. Even while I was with Orochimaru spring always seemed to come and melt it away.

I suppose that's one of the reasons why Sakura was always on my mind, she always seemed to make me feel alive again, even if I refused to fell at all. And when I was separated from her, I felt as if I needed to feel alive again, I wanted that feeling of spring to be with me, for as long as I was alive.

Now I know that's why I wanted her to be mine, she was my spring, the opposite of me and my other half. I never knew that I could really feel like this again, it feels so great. I just had to have her, to keep me alive.

And what I didn't know was that, because she was able to melt even just a fraction of the snow, two other people where created from it, and where given the power to also melt the snow. Our children are capable to keep both of us alive, and together.

I have a family once more, and I love it, I love them. Funny isn't it someone who was proclaimed a cold hearted bastard can learn to love someone? But I truly do love them, Sakura and my….our sons.

Koji's POV

I really like the way we live now, no one looks at us they way the village did before, its juts us in the small town not to far for Konoha, I like it, plenty of places for me and Shoji to pay in and get in trouble.

I like Dad, he was a little apprehensive at first. I knew that he was scared to make a mistake with me or Shoji, but he's pretty good at being a dad, he said they he would train us when we got older. I can't wait for that.

Shoji's POV

I like our new house, though I still have to share a room with Koji, which I don't mind at all. We both still get scared during the night, when we get in bet with mother and father, the bed has less room in it now. One time Father was snoring so loud that we though there was a monster in the room so Koji and I kicked him and he rolled off the bed.

That got Mother smiling when she looked at him on the floor. Our life is really fun, you never expect what's coming next, I feel really at home with father living with us now.

Both the Twin's POV

We have a little tradition, every night we walk to the highest kill and watch the sun set, is really fun, we count down the seconds until it goes down. Its very different now, watching one day end and another begins, knowing that things aren't going to be the same. Sitting there in our parents' laps watching the sun set with Emerald and Onyx eyes. We wouldn't trade anything for this to change at all.

END!!!!

You: what happened to Hebi?

with team Hebi:

The missing Nins where all in cells at Konoha's ANBU prison, Karin and Suigetsu sharing a cell and Juugo all by himself, things where quite glum for the trio. Karin leaning against the wall crying and clutching her heart.

"Sasuke-kun, way haven't you come to save _**me**_ yet?"

* * *

NOW THAST REALLY THE END!!!!!

Thank you everyone, it was a pleasure writing this, Please review. Some of you had a few questions pertaining to this story and I have the answers.

?-Why didn't Sasuke or Itachi hear about the new Uchiha's that's a big thing?

A-The village thought of Sakura as a traitor and found the twins unwanted so they kept it hushed.

?-will there be a sequel?

A-No, from the start I said it was going to be short, sweet and to the point, plus after all this plot I don't think I can make up another one the plays off of it.

?- did you do any fan art?

A-yes if you go to my home page there are a few pictures.

well enjoy the ending to this FF!!!


	11. BIG NEWS!

OKay people, i know i said in the last chapter that i was not going t continue this story, well i lied, i am.

Emerald and Onyx II, and no i will not give anyone a hint, but just so you know, hebi has to do with it.

Oh and before i forget i am making a comic on my Deviantart account, that will be up on 6/21/2008, the day after my last day of school. if you want to see the comic when its up, go to my profile and click on my homepage!

Reviews of encouragement is acceped!


End file.
